The Man With The Mask
by Lovely Mishap
Summary: The Man With The Mask. Mysterious yet alluring. Maybe that's why people watch him. I mean who wouldn't? I would practically race to the school and 'borrow' a laptop just so that I can watch him and his soothing voice. Well, it's not about me but its about you! Reader x Cry


The Man With The Mask

Chapter 1: Don't worry, I won't tell

Warning: Reader x Cry Just for you cry fan-girls out there. Also for me too xD cause I love him too.

You stared at your computer screen as you listened dreamily as Cry, a fairly famous YouTuber read you a creepypasta. Now it's not really creepy with a guy who is known for his golden amazing voice. In fact maybe even known as the sexiest in man kind but his face remained unknown.

You, like any other human girl, swooned and giggled for Cry. I mean who wouldn't? If I was a guy I would-... Moving on. You weren't like those other girls who constantly ask him where he lived or how he looked like. In fact, you kind of liked it this way. The element of mystery of what he looked like. How dreamy~ (FOCUS AUTHOR!)

You stood up off your cosy as you heard the sound of water prickling your bedroom window and slightly smiled. You liked this weather. It was perfect to listen to more 'Cry Reads' as rain tap on your window.

You head to your bathroom and brushed your teeth as you combed your hair. What can you say? You liked being to do it at once instead of after the other. After doing so, you sat on your chair and logged in to YouTube as your (pet), (name), looked at you. You smiled and petted their head. After seeing that Cry had nothing up yet, you pouted slightly but smiled anyway. You looked through series you haven't watched and clicked on the first episode as you leaned back on your chair.

CRASSSSHHHHH!

You looked over wide eyed at your bedroom door and paused the video. You stood up and headed out, carefully noting each and every detail just in case someone had broken into your house. That was then, you saw a broken vase with (name) next to it. You quickly rush over and looked over their body just to make sure they didn't get hurt. After making sure, you sighed and looked sternly into your pet's eyes.

"(Name) what did you do?! Mom is going to be mad..." It was her favorite vase from Target when you had given it to her a couple of months ago. Not to mention your mom was at work too. You sighed thinking that it was a day to yourself and listen to Cry's commentary but guess not. You quickly grab your rain coat from your room as well as your rain boots and scrambled out the door and headed towards Target to see if they still had the same vase around.

With your hood on your head, you headed inside Target and shivered and frowned. You headed towards a clerk and asked where the vase aisle was. You didn't want to waste your time here when you could be at home wasting your time listening to Cry's voice and bubbly-ness to burn.

Following the clerk, you tugged off your hood then shoved your hands into your pokers. But then something caught your attention. A smooth and soft as velvet voice that had instantly think of... 'No, it couldn't be him...' You denied your thoughts.

"I already played that game..." Okay that's it, you had to check. Quickly apologizing to the clerk, telling him that you'll find your way around, you head towards the video game area and hid around the head phone area and looked around. Stalker~ Ahem.

"Hmm... What about Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood?" It was the same voice. Your eyes dart around looking for the person who could possibly be him.

"It's a good game sir." A clerk said with a slight twitch in his eye. 'This guy had been around for 30 minutes looking for a game to play. HURRY UP AND MAKE YOUR GOD DAMN MIN-'

"... No... Never mind." The clerk mentally groaned and walked away. Seeing that the clerk was gone, you stalked over- like I said, stalker (SHUT UP!) and you were behind him. He had a dark hoodie that was partially wet with his hood on, blue jeans that was wet at the ends and black converse. You could see brown locks of hair coming out of the dark hoodie. Suddenly he turns around and almost runs into you giving a squeak yourself. You look down in embarrassment.

"Sorry..." You managed to say as your face began to heat up looking a your boots as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. You heard a slight chuckle from the man as he recovered from slight shock this girl had given him.

"It's okay miss."

You twitch a little as you heard him say that. It had that adorable click to it like Cry always does. It had to be him but you had to ask first. You look up slowly and began to take in his features. He had soft blue eyes and handsome facial features. He had a mess of a hair but you thought it looked cute on him as you giggled mentally. But then you realized what you did and blushed and turned the other way.

"S-sorry... I know it's rude to stare..."

"It's fine" He replied casually. You decide to look back at him and slightly smiled before you remembered.

"... Can I ask you a question?" You asked him in slight hopes that he would let you.

"Sure."

"You sound familiar. Really familiar. Have I heard of you before?" You asked nicely. But then you remembered. What if he was the real deal and thought you were an obsessive fan-girl?! What an idiot(DON'T BE MEAN TO READER-CHWAN!) You suddenly look at him seeing that he took a long time to answer as you tilted you head to the side.

"... Probably." He responded as he looked around with slight nervousness. 'Oh ho? Have I hit the jackpot?' You thought with a smirk. Honestly you weren't really like this. You just enjoyed making people uneasy. You sadistic little devil you. You tried to stiff your laugh since you knew he was hiding something but it came out in a slight groan making the guy raise an eyebrow at you making you embarrassed.

"You okay?"

"Uhh... Yeah... It's because... Yeah..."

"Now where were we... Where could have I heard you?" You giggled internally as you see him being hesitant. You just knew something was up.

"O-online maybe? I'm not that famous so you probably don't know me. Who are you thinking of anyway?" He said as you noticed his voice as well as posture got edgy making you sigh but smile.

"ChaoticMonki. He's a pretty cool guy." You said with a smile as you noticed the guy's posture relax a little but still stiff as a rock. You smile you pull up your hands and hold on to the man's shoulder as you look at him in the eye. You decided it's about time to end this.

"Don't worry... I won't tell." You said in a barely audible whisper before hesitantly letting go and walked away. The guy's eyes widen before slightly frowning but soon turned into a small smile. He had a feeling he was going to see you again.

"Sir, have you picked out a game yet?" The same clerk came back with pleading eyes up at Cry who slightly smirked before it disappeared completely.

"No." That left a certain youtuber chuckling and a clerk sad in a corner crying.

~To Be Continued~

Mishap: Hello guys and well. Yeah... ; 3 ; I found a one shot on a site I visit and it gave me slight of an idea. So this is chapter one! Please R&R and hoped you enjoyed. And btw I probably won't update in a while cause its just my style... I have things on my mind so hope you guys don't mind! Hugs and kisses my dearest readers.

EDIT AUGUST WHATEVER DAY IT IS 2013 10:46PM: Im looking for a cover picture For this story. Are you an artist? Will you please draw a picture of cry? pretty pwease? ;w;


End file.
